


Breaking Point

by Lidsworth



Series: Tobirama Week [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Dynamics, Gen, Psychological, manipulative Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often times, Tobirama forgets that Hashirama is his brother before he is the God of Shinobi. Either way, Tobirama fears them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this in a rush, so it's gonan be a little messed up. It's for tobirama week.   
> Day one: Family

Tobirama would never admit it aloud to his brother ( **because he probably wouldn't care** ), nor would he mention it to any other living being besides himself **(and often times he had trouble doing tha** t) , but he was slightly weary of Hashirama. And it wasn't a “one sided” weariness, meaning that Tobirama was weary of many things regarding his brother. These worries kept the future Hokage wide awake at night, staring at his pale ceiling.

 

Firstly, there was Hashirama's sanity, or lack of it. Next, his tendency to either approach rather sensitive topics with a sensitive mind, thus resulting in his lack of absolute authority (a feat that most leaders of prestigious clans have on check), or not approach them at all. Then there was the strange softness that seemed to take full control of his personality.

 

Where or who he got that from, Tobirama didn't know. They came from a family hard at heart, and if acceptance of the Senju had been based on personality alone, Hashirama would've been more of an outcast than he already was.

 

 

But out of all of the troubling traits and quirks that his older brother came with, the sanity had to be the worst of them—or lack of it. That's where Tobirama's weariness narrowed down into a tight, one way alley, and often times, he felt like he was at the end of it.

 

Lack of sanity came with immense fear, and Tobirama hated to admit it, but he was fearful of his brother.

 

Fearful because every shinobi had his or her breaking point, and too many times, Tobirama had found himself at the receiving end of a shattered Hashirama's, and when Hashirama broke, Tobirama's thoughts regarding his brother, and his quirky behaviors seemed to shatter as fast as the God of Shinobi ( **and he broke too).**

 

It was like Hashirama was two completely different people.

 

Though being on the receiving end hardly warranted any sort of physical blows, or fatal injuries that Hashirama was very capable of inflicting on his younger brother. No, it was all psychological, nightmarish and haunting at times.

 

He usually broke on the battle field, in the midst of corpses who's flesh seemed to moist the ground, who's blood seemed to float above head, like some hazy cloud of death the hung above the few survivors of whatever brutish battles they had partaken in.

 

The terrain had become some sort of woodland graveyard, with trees sprouting from the rocky ground, flourishing in habitats that trees had no business being in. They drank in the blood, like dark ivy swimming in a pot of water. They were on the verge of hunger, just yearning to pierce their branches through another living being, to explode with leaves and twigs inside of another organism, contorting it to something non-human.

 

Tobirama could hear them swimming through the blood, could feel the thinnest twigs brushing up against his own ankles, and prayed that his brother's chakra would be able to discern him from an enemy.

 

But the mokuton wasn't the only monstrosity that Tobirama could recall of his brother's breakdowns.

 

The scariest ( **he felt so childish when juxtaposing such a silly word with his brother, but in all honesty, what else could he say?** ) thing on the battle field, scattered with corpses and liven with trees, happened to _be_ his brother.

 

Or was he even his brother during those moments? Was the lunatic standing above one of many corpses, eyes darkened with pure hate **(he never thought Hashirama capable of displaying such an emotion** ), face painted red with rusted blood, hair soaked with the same substance, and that look, damn that look.

 

It was during these moments, when Hashirama killed like a beast, and left a trail of blood like some sort of dark omen warning passersby on a cursed road, that Hashirama became the ruthless leader that the world feared, became the authoritative, merciless creature that he was renowned as.

 

It was when he became the God of Shinobi.

 

And the look that he bore, the look that locked behind its gaze a hundred dead souls, the agonizing screams of thousands, the wails of many, he rarely used on Tobirama, only used it whenever the younger brother happened to overstep his boundaries just a little too much ( **or so he would've to believe).**

 

Tobirama used to believe that Hashirama wasn't entirely aware of the effect that the “look” had on him, wasn't aware that if possible, the younger Senju would run as far away from his brother as he could, whenever the “look” happened to come his way.

 

The “look” made Tobirama feel like an enemy, an enemy against the infamous “God of Shinobi”, an enemy that could be wiped off the face of the earth in a matter of seconds.

 

Hashirama noticed the avoidance, and eventually, stopped intimidating Tobirama if he didn't have to.

 

Though there were times that Tobirama often wondered if his brother was still _his_ brother, or if to God of Shibobi was just playing a game of hide and seek. Sometimes he'd hide himself and his murderous tendencies behind the facade of a loving, kind man. He'd leave those warlike habits for the battle field.

 

But other times, Tobirama swore he could sense the malice leaking from his brother's being, could feel the hate that those soft brown eyes held behind them. And it almost always killed him whenever that gaze was directed towards him, even if he wasn't looking.

 

And sometimes, Tobirama chanced his luck, and did look at his brother, looked at him just staring, just gazing..The urge to run, the urge to fight, the urge to scream destroyed him to the point of just standing there, to the point of an uncomfortable stiffness, as he melted underneath his brothers gaze.

 

Part of him wondered why on earth Hashirama tossed such a look around, and part of him believed that the older Senju enjoyed the control he could bestow upon any and everyone.

 

And underneath the scornful gaze of a seemingly “loving” brother, is when Tobirama reached _his_ breaking point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was utter crap, I know. Idk what I was even writing, just wanted to submit something into the Tobirama week tag. I've always liked how Hashirama can silence Tobirama with his look, and when he uses it, it doesn't seem very “Hashirama” like at all, like he's two different people. I had no plan for this at all, so I wrote as I went, so if it's unorganized and rushed, that's why! Now onto writing my valentines day gift. Sorry if Hashirama was a little too...evil. 
> 
> As always, have a wonderful weekend and God bless!


End file.
